Forgotten Prophecy
by Kazanesakura
Summary: 'I foresee the coming of the Chosen.I also see a bitterness that fears love.You must vanquish this darkness at any price...'Completed for now.


No matter what every one else sees us as... It doesn't matter because only your opinion matters to us...

* * *

In all reality, things started out okay between them and the opposing one. Although in my opinion, perhaps they should not have had any relations with said opposing one. Now, before I begin this story, allow me to introduce myself.

I am, as many say, a goddess. The bringer of life, healer of worlds, hero of dawn. By now you must at least have a guess at who I am, yes? Most say I possess the gift of joy for those who are worthy of it. In all honesty, I myself do not believe this part... For if I bring joy to those who deserve it, why is it that I can not seem to bring joy to my Champion...?

Yes, it is hard not to grow fond of him, yet why is it that I can not find a suitable way of repaying him? I looked into his past once. I knew then the reason as to why he seems adamant on suffering alone. He lost so many of what he treasured. I realized that the ones the Calamity used were also cherished by him...

It was then that I found a way to give him joy. I decided to talk to the one who summoned Holy, intent on gaining a helping hand. She seemed reluctant at first before she understood my ways.

Together, we manipulated the Lifestream to give passageway for the source of his joy. The green tendrils collected the ones we were to bring back as she prayed and used her abilities to the fullest. The way things were going as planned seemed to lift an unnoticed burden from my shoulder.

The Cetra girl and myself were so focused on giving him his happiness that we did not notice the forthcoming danger. Once we did notice it, it would have been too late. This is how I, the Planet and everything on it was saved... At a high price...

The creature had began its assault. I was too late to stop it. My carelessness resulted in the near destruction of the Planet... The near death of every living being... A contradiction to my titles, no?

Now, enough of the sugar-coating. My name is Minerva, the goddess of life... This is how my Chosen and his loved ones saved me from disappearing into nothingness... This is a prophecy long since ignored... This is their life and fate.

* * *

When the goddess of life herself appeared before me, all I could think to say was a declaration of annoyance and slight dislike. When I heard her proposition on his happiness, I just knew tears were flowing. I was so happy to hear of it. Everyone he ever truly loved... Knowing we could bring them back into his life was such a wonderful miracle for myself and my fiancee'.

We searched each part of the Lifestream for those people's souls. It took us roughly a year and a half even with Minerva Herself helping, but we were able to pull them all to our location.

Thus, confused blue eyes looked at me. I chuckled at the expression he wore for it was too cute to be his own... Yet I know I shouldn't judge him. Beneath the confusion lurked a heartbroken man... I couldn't help but flinch at that... I caused the suffering after all...

When I told them of Minerva's suggestion, though, the lost look each of them held vanished. The Lifestream was allowing them to leave its embrace. I saw the only female in their group looking quite out of it for a while before a serene look graced her features.

This was it... We were all going to be able to repay Cloud... Finally... Looking behind me, I saw my fiancee looking at the young blue eyed man in front of me. He gave the young man an apologetic smile... For the the last time... Hopefully...

If things go well, none of them would ever be accepted into the Lifestream for they would be undying... Like he is... I hear my love say something about a sword... To use it with honor... Just like him.

We waved farewell to the group of seven before they returned to the living... Returned to his side... I felt a shiver run down my spine before feeling arms around my waist. We did the right thing, didn't we? Somehow, a feeling of dread enveloped me...

My love and I froze as we both heard the screams of pain and torment. 'Traitors! Letting IT out!' the voices claimed. We both froze as realization came upon us... They were only waiting for an opening to once again roam free...

* * *

The world around me spun as I swung my large sword around, trying to hit the creature while trying to avoid its tentacles... Behind me, Sephiroth and Tseng were showing how strong their bond was... They really act as one unit in battles...

A bit up front, Kadaj and Yazoo were in much the same situation... Those two were brothers through and through. To our left, Lazard and Rufus were busy covering for Alice. Zack and Reno were somewhere to our right. Vincent ducked down to avoid my blade as I hit the thing attacking from behind him.

Personally, I'm happy- no. I'm delirious that the only people whom I ever truly loved and cared for were given back to me...I could hear Aerith and Angeal both apologizing to us for being so careless... A battle cry rung from our left. Turning around, I saw Genesis chopping a beast in half. He ducked down just seconds before Alice cut a head off another monster.

The Forgotten City was the place the Lifestream was at its strongest which explains why we are here. The thing that is endangering the Planet this time is here. I remember how Loz came by, giving Kadaj and Yazoo a look of hate. I swore to myself to kill him for hurting them both so much.

It was a blur to me. One moment, I was fighting alongside everyone. The next moment, there was nothing but darkness and the cold voice telling me how I failed everyone. How they will be taken by the Lifestream once more. I could feel the tears... I'm sorry... So, _**so**_ sorry...


End file.
